An accelerometer sensor, an angular speed sensor, a terrestrial magnetism sensor and so on are combined to determine the posture of a moving object.
However, the conventional art has an inconvenience in that an initial value should be set at a corresponding position according to the movement of the moving object because a reference direction of terrestrial magnetism is set when the terrestrial magnetism sensor is used.
Recently, several products applying posture tracking technology have been introduced. Particularly, a correction toothbrush for correcting wrong toothbrushing habits by tracking the posture of a toothbrush is not widespread because complex and expensive sensors are combined in the correction toothbrush so as to determine a precise posture, and thus manufacturing costs may be too high.
Therefore, a system diagnosing toothbrushing habits and a technology analyzing toothbrushing patterns and so on have been suggested; however, a technology capable of tracking the movement of a toothbrushing of a user, which should take precedence over the system diagnosing the toothbrushing habits and the technology analyzing the toothbrushing patterns, is insufficient, and thus the technology capable of tracking the movement of the toothbrushing of the user is required.